


snow

by TrashiestofTrash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handholding, kids in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestofTrash/pseuds/TrashiestofTrash
Summary: It was Kaede’s song that had broken him from his flustered shell, and he was grateful to it. Kaede herself had given him a light to his life, a connection to his other classmates. He was more confident now, he smiled and laughed more frequently and had made friends. And he felt he owed it to her to wait fifteen minutes in the snow, at the very least.





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Danganronpa Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy!

As Shuichi waits for Kaede in the snow, a flurry of snow falls on his hat and coat, chilling him through and through. Kaede had insisted upon them going to a restaurant, but only after a walk through the park. Despite her demanding that he dress warmer, every snowflake falling reminds him of how cold it is. She had insisted that she’d only be gone for a minute, she just needed to step in a store to use the restroom. She had been gone fifteen minutes, a lengthier time than expected, but he still waited for her. 

In the year they had known each other, he had found himself growing closer and closer to her, finding himself in love with her and the song that seemed to play whenever she was nearby. It was a soft and beautiful melody, and it was something so perfectly Kaede. It was the type of song that you couldn’t help but listen to, something that brought everyone together. 

It was Kaede’s song that had broken him from his flustered shell, and he was grateful to it. Kaede herself had given him a light to his life, a connection to his other classmates. He was more confident now, he smiled and laughed more frequently and had made friends. And he felt he owed it to her to wait fifteen minutes in the snow, at the very least.

She emerges from the store a few minutes later, her cheeks flushed. His detective’s intuition tells him she’s hiding something behind her back, and not very well at that. He smiles at her. She shifts in place for a moment, then shuts her eyes and pulls her hand from behind her back. 

It’s a single red rose. 

“F-for you.” She says, growing redder by the second. Shuichi stares at it for a long moment, completely aware of every quiver in his hands. 

He accepts it, and smiles, doing his best to show his appreciation. “Thank you, Kaede.” He pauses, and Kaede breathes out a puff of air. “Really, I mean it.”

He extends his arm out to her, and she grabs onto it, smiling lots. “Alrighty, then. To the park!” 

They walk together, not saying much but understanding each other’s every word. The rose has fixed itself into his coat, it’s red shining bright against the snow and ice around them. Kaede begins to talk about her week, mentioning her brief time working as an assistant to Himiko’s show. Shuichi laughs at her recounting of the event, finding the idea of it amusing. Kaede beams. 

“--It was super last minute, otherwise I would’ve invited you. Next time, definitely, although I don’t know if I’ll be her assistant again any time soon. I think I’ll just stick to the audience for now.”

“We should go to her next show together.” Shuichi suggests, and Kaede’s ears go red. He looks down at the snow again. There’s another brief lapse in their conversation, then she continues telling her tales of the week, mentioning that her and Sayaka were going to be performing together soon. It was a very big deal from how she described it, two ultimates performing together would surely be a spectacle. 

“Any chance I can get front row tickets?”

“Front row? Trust me, you’re getting a backstage pass.” She smiles. “I’ve been working really hard on this set, you’re gonna love it.”

“I’m sure I will.” 

She buries her head into his shoulder, grinning. “Hey, Shuichi?”

“Huh?”

“You’re a really great dude, you know that?”

He stares at the snow, wishing the cold did something to stop how flustered he was. And then Kaede pulls herself from his shoulder, and slips her hand into his. 

For the rest of their walk, they stay like that, and they don’t bother to untangle their fingers in the restaurant. 

The entire time, they can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check me out at appleshavecaffeine.tumblr.com :v


End file.
